


A Most Awesome Ending

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: soccer 'verse [22]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Engagement, Kid Fic, M/M, Porn, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a long time to get here, but that's not what mattered to Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Awesome Ending

It’s not that Jensen thought he had to ask. Nathan was nearly finished with his third semester away at school, and as over-committed as he was with coursework, soccer, and his girlfriend, there was no way he could claim authority over the situation. But Jensen still wanted to ask.

So when Nathan flew home for Christmas break, Jensen went alone to pick him up. Nathan didn’t comment on it, just hugged Jensen with more strength than he’d shown before, even thumping Jensen on the back with a short sway. When he pulled back, the smile was broad and bright, quite like Jared’s, and Jensen smiled right back as he led him to the car. 

They didn’t go directly home. Jensen pulled by the park and Nathan laughed. “Really?”

“You too old and cool with play with your second old man?” Jensen asked as he got out of the car and grabbed a soccer ball from the trunk. 

“Think you can keep up with a youngin’?”

Jensen shot the ball at Nathan’s chest and smirked. “Gimme your worst.”

They played for a good part of an hour. It’d all started as playful dribbling and jogging across the field, but soon enough it turned into an all-out war for ball possession and they raced back and forth, aiming for the goal whenever the other gave a second’s hesitation. 

Jensen was well past forty but he sure could run, and did on a daily basis with or without Jared. He didn’t give up on the sport and it showed. But Nathan was half his age and regularly played against athletes with the same speed and agility. Jensen’s smart turns and well-angled kicks aggravated the hell out of Nathan, but Nathan’s speed and timely reaction gave him just enough advantage to force Jensen to choose between frustration and pride. 

He settled on the latter and cruised to a jog as Nathan broke free from coverage and sprinted forward, kicking the ball clear into the middle of the net and grinning. Nathan’s look settled a bit more carefully when he caught Jensen’s soft smile.

“Wear ya out?”

“Just about,” Jensen admitted. His chest heaved enough to be obvious but he wasn’t exhausted or unable to talk. With his hands on his hips, he nodded at Nathan, knowing he didn’t have to ask, but he had already decided he would. “What do you think about your dad and I getting married?”

Nathan had been toeing the ball around but stopped and slowly looked up. “Huh.”

“That a question?”

He rested his foot on the ball and took a long breath. “No. I just … I don’t know. I guess I just thought it would never happen.” 

Nerves flew through his body, suddenly worried about Nathan and his feelings on the subject. Jensen immediately cursed himself for even considering it. He shrugged awkwardly. “I know, just been thinking about it lately.”

“What? Because I’m not there?”

Jensen chuckled and wiped a hand over his mouth before nerves took over and he rambled. “Not because of that … but honestly, Nathan, it is different. You’re still the boy, but it’s me and him now. And I just realized that … it’s been a long while, I’ve been here a long time. I love your father, you know?”

Nathan chuckled and ran a hand over hair, pushing sweaty strands from his face. “Man, he’s gonna cry like a baby when you ask.”

He felt everything ease between them and rubbed a thumb over his eyebrow with a smile. “He’s so predictable.”

“So are you,” Nathan nodded as he shuffled the ball over to Jensen. “Gonna ask on Christmas Day aren’t you? Pop it in his stocking? Last hidden gift of the day?”

Jensen rolled his eyes then smacked the ball away and raced off to score before Nathan could catch up.

*

When the sun hit the bed just right, Jensen warmed far too much to his liking and shucked the blankets off, stretching and accidentally kicking Jared. 

“Ow!” Jared spat out while swinging blindly and smacking Jensen’s back. 

Jensen rolled away and gave him a look before frowning. “Jesus, it’s not like I did it on purpose.”

“Yeah, well,” Jared muttered as he turned onto his belly and stuffed his face into the pillows. “My legs are killing me.”

“God, you’re a baby,” he sighed playfully. 

“Who slaved in the kitchen?”

Jensen all but flapped back into the bed, head hard into the pillows as he stared up at the ceiling. At his own insistence, Jared had put together most of Christmas Eve dinner, but it wasn’t like they’d entertained thirty people – it was eleven from Jensen’s family, and everyone was helpful enough to not leave Jared on his own. “Overdramatic, too.”

Jared chuckled and playfully kicked Jensen, who shuffled away. After some silence, Jared looked over Jensen to the clock on the nightstand. “Think Nathan’s up yet?”

He slipped closer to Jared, resting a hand at his hip. “I think he stayed at Katie’s.”

Jared kissed him, like a well-practiced script where they ran hands over backs, kissed jaws, and nudged legs between each other. But then Jensen pulled away, face flushed pink and light with perspiration. Jared kept moving in to kiss, and Jensen just smiled in return. “Hang on,” he said more to himself than Jared as he jumped up and over to jog down the hallway. 

He returned to find Jared sitting at the edge of the bed and scratching at his chest. Jared’s hair was tousled in a rather unattractive manner and his eyes could barely stay open, but Jensen couldn’t help but smile. Especially when Jared sleepily smiled then fell back to the bed, stretched his arms out, and murmured, “I’m all yours.”

Jensen’s breath hitched and his smile was beginning to hurt his cheeks. Nerves warred with the truth that he knew he wanted this, and he finally crawled next to Jared and settled on his stomach, palms closed and eyes intent on Jared until Jared looked over at him. Jensen covered one fist with the other and then took one last calming breath. “I was thinking the other day about how things are whenever Nathan’s gone. Just you and me.”

“You getting’ tired of me?”

He chuckled and instead of fully explaining all the reasons he’d finally wanted to do it, he just opened his hands to show off the box. “I’m _so_ not tired of you.”

Jared turned to his side and rose to an elbow, looking from the box to Jensen. When Jensen opened the box, Jared couldn’t keep his eyes off the ring. His breathing became louder than even Jensen’s heartbeat, and they were both quiet as Jared took the ring between his finger and thumb and rolled to his back. Jared kept turning it over and around then softly smiled at Jensen. “Why now?”

Even with his elbows in the mattress, he shrugged a little. “Just to make it official?”

Jared sniffed and blinked, and then Jensen could see the shine to his eyes. He snorted, thinking of Nathan’s comment, and Jared looked over. “What?”

Jensen smirked. “Nathan said you’d cry when I ask.”

“You talked to Nathan about it?”

He looked to his hands clenching together with the realization that Jared hadn’t yet said _yes_. “Yeah. Figured it was right.”

Jared laughed and turned right into him, kissing his brow. “You’re adorable.” Jensen ran his thumb under Jared’s eyes to clear away the few tears that broke free, and Jared’s smile slipped wider. “Think you waited long enough to ask?”

Jensen knocked their heads together. “I could wait longer if you want.”

He laughed again and shook his head. “No, no, I can live with this.” Finally, Jared slipped the ring on and Jensen rushed in to kiss him, mostly just pressure, and Jared held his neck to keep him close. When they pulled back, they both had wet eyes and Jared chuckled. “So, was ‘just to make it official’ your actual speech? ‘Cause your delivery kind of sucked.”

Jensen rested on his side, facing Jared with fingers twisting in Jared’s shirt. “No. I mean, I didn’t have a speech, but … it’s just you and me now. It’s about us. It’s not what’s best for Nathan all the time.” Jensen frowned and mumbled, “Not exactly what I mean.”

Jared ran a hand over Jensen’s back. “No, I know.”

“It never seemed like good timing because we were taking care of Nathan. He’s on his own now, and it’s just us.” Jared nodded with a small smile that Jensen replicated. “I want us to mean something,” Jensen said warmly as he pulled Jared closer. 

“I certainly hope so,” Jared replied with a smirk then moved over him and kissed long and slow. 

It was late morning, and they were still in bed, still moving leisurely with every touch and kiss. As they began to touch with more intention and kiss with more heat, Jared mumbled, “Nathan really out?”

“Wasn’t in his room,” Jensen said between kisses. 

Jared rushed off the bed, slamming the door shut, and locking before rushing right back to Jensen, who just laughed at him. Jared smiled and settled between his legs, suddenly slow in pushing Jensen’s shirt up. He leaned down to nip at his belly, alternating tiny bites with caring licks and kisses. Jensen’s hands easily slipped over Jared’s shoulders and through his hair as he tipped his head to the side to watch Jared make his way up. 

They worked together to remove shirts and then Jared sucked along Jensen’s collar bone, up his neck, at his jaw, and when he finally took Jensen’s mouth, they both made small noises. Jensen smiled into the kiss when Jared’s hands slid over his hips and down to his thighs to massage and couldn’t stop. Even when they each removed boxers, even as Jensen spread his legs to let Jared settle closer, Jared couldn’t keep his hands off Jensen’s thighs. And it was worse when he turned Jensen over and palmed his ass with wonder and quiet whispers and rubbed his thighs before he tried to get closer. 

Jensen looked over his shoulder, chest rising off the mattress, and he gave a questioning smile. 

Jared moved closer, his own legs forcing Jensen’s wider, but then he lay over Jensen, his body covering Jensen’s. His hands slipped under and around Jensen’s chest then he pulled him to roll to the side. Legs intertwined and Jared kissed his ear while holding him tight. Jared’s breath was heavy, and it broke off when Jensen held onto Jared’s hands as they crossed his chest. 

“God,” Jared softly chuckled. “I don’t even know what I wanna do with you.”

Jensen turned enough to kiss him, smiling into it and ringing an arm over Jared’s to pull his body impossibly closer. “You can start by fingering me,” he whispered huskily. “I’ll take it from there.”

He rolled his eyes and breathed deep, feeling the heat flare up at Jensen’s words. He slipped his hand between them and teased at Jensen’s hole before slowly breaking through and tucking his finger in and out as the first knuckle reached inside. Jensen rutted back on him and moaned and bit through his lip in the way that always drove Jared crazy. He wanted to both hurry through to the best stuff and make this last as long as possible. His impatience won out and he moved away to reach for the nightstand drawer and get the lube, slicking his fingers in no time, and slowly working Jensen up to two then three of them. 

Jensen mumbled for him to stop then pushed him to his back and settled in his lap, spreading lube on Jared’s dick with a slow hand, enough to make Jared move into it and all but beg for something with more pressure, something faster. Jensen leaned down to kiss, tiny sucking kisses, and murmured for him to wait, to be patient. But even Jensen didn’t wait much longer until he sat back and guided Jared inside in one long movement. 

“Oh God,” Jared whispered, pushing his head back into the pillows. His hands immediately found Jensen’s thighs and the fingers dug into the muscle, felt each one bunch with Jensen rising and falling, sliding up and down. He opened his eyes and watched Jensen fuck himself with Jared hardly moving and just taking it. He watched how slowly and purposely Jensen moved, and then he wanted to touch more and sat up, pulling Jensen so they were chest to chest and kissing as he kept going.

Jensen’s rhythm was enough to keep Jared on edge but also teased just enough to keep them both from coming, No matter how much Jared tried to move into Jensen or guide his hips, Jensen continually grabbed Jared’s hands and threaded fingers and kissed with a thick tongue, which always distracted Jared, and they both felt the warmth spread just under their skin. Especially when Jensen squeezed harder at Jared’s left hand, fingers wrapping tight against the ring. 

Jared then ran his arms around Jensen and tipped him back, kicking up with a few more movements. He leaned even farther and his head rested at Jensen’s chest as he moaned and slowed and Jensen knew he was close, so he finally gave into it. He clenched his muscles as he rode Jared, rolling his hips and pulling Jared tight so he could get friction on his own dick as it rubbed at Jared’s stomach. 

Jared forced Jensen to his back, looming over him as he pulled most of the way out then pushed right back in so they were flush, hips to ass. Jensen clenched just a few more times until he just groped Jared’s shoulders and let Jared fuck him. Let Jared take control, and Jared did, fucking hard enough that they scooted across the bed and Jensen fought to hold onto Jared’s sweaty back. But he didn’t have to try for much longer because Jared slowed and then started stroking Jensen’s dick in time with their bodies. 

Jensen arched into Jared’s body and then groaned through his orgasm, and into Jared’s mouth when they kissed. Jared slipped his hands under Jensen then turned his hips with languid rolls, stretching it out as long as possible with his mouth practically glued to Jensen’s. The kissing only stopped for air and Jensen’s murmurs to egg Jared on, until he, too, broke and came with a stutter of his hips. 

 

*

When Nathan came in through the back door, the sight of Jared sitting at the extended counter was all too familiar. He was sipping coffee with the newspaper spread out, slowly turning pages after scanning the stories. 

“Merry Christmas,” Nathan smiled as he entered with Katie following. 

Jared didn’t look up as he flipped a page. “You bring me good presents?”

“Just Katie.”

He turned at that and grinned. “Guess that’s good enough.” He opened up to Katie’s kiss on the cheek and hug. 

“Hey, you!” Jensen smiled as he came in and pulled Katie into a hug.

Nathan hugged Jared then ran a hand over the wet hair as he took in Jensen’s was wet, too. “You get a late start?”

They shared a smile as Jensen sat across the counter and pulled Jared’s coffee cup closer. 

Katie sat next to Jensen and nudged elbows. “What did you bake this year?”

Jared snorted and crossed his arms on the counter. “You mean, what’d he butcher this year?”

Jensen rolled his eyes, especially when Katie’s voice went playful. “Yes, of course, I’m sorry. Jensen?” she asked as she turned towards him. “What did you butcher this year?”

He shook his head at Nathan. “Really had to bring her didn’t you?”

“Followed me over here. Couldn’t shake her.”

“I know the feeling,” Jensen muttered, but a smile crept up on him when he caught the shine off Jared’s left hand. 

“You could be a little nicer to me, you know,” Jared said with a tip of his head.

“Yeah, I could,” he replied from behind the coffee cup. His eyes stayed with Jared as he drank, and it was obvious by the crinkles at the edges of his eyes how happy he was despite his deadpan tone.

There was a somewhat awkward silence. At least, for Nathan and Katie, because they each looked between Jared and Jensen, trying to figure out why they weren’t talking but kept staring and smiling. 

“Oh my God,” Nathan suddenly whined. “You guys had sex.”

Jared and Jensen looked a tad bit guilty, but surprise overpowered the moment. Until Katie suddenly shrieked, “Oh my God, you’re engaged!”

“And you had sex in the house.”

Jared turned with a hard elbow into the counter to glare at his son. “It’s _my_ house. I can have sex in it whenever I want.”

“Be glad we made sure you were gone,” Jensen added with a nod.

Katie chuckled even through Nathan still looked entirely too grossed out. “Nathan,” she said through her laughter. “They’re _engaged_.”

He looked right at Jensen then shook his head with a tiny smile. “You are _so_ predictable.”

“Yeah, well, he cried,” Jensen pointed out in defense.

“Let’s see how you hold up to waiting fifteen years for a God damn ring,” Jared complained.

“Oh my God, you’re such a chick,” Nathan said, which earned him a smack across the head from Jared. “Should’ve seen that coming,” he grumbled.

Katie leaned into Jensen, who raised an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer. “So, what now? Wedding? New house? Kids?”

He laughed at her playful grin and patted her back. “No, I think we’re good as is.”

“Then what’s the point?” Nathan asked with curiosity. “It’s like you’re married already.”

“Well, yeah, but,” Jensen started slowly. “I kind of like seeing that ring there. And at the age of forty-five, I’d like to actually call him something more than _boy_ friend. I’d like to call him my husband.”

“And I’d like to call him my wife,” Jared said with a nod.

Katie and Nathan snickered and Jared tried to hold it in. Jensen just reached across while flicking his fingers out. “Alright, you can give it back now.”

“No, it’s mine. For richer or poor, sickness and in health.”

“How about dumb and unfunny?”

“What? I’m totally funny,” Jared argued, but it didn’t last long because Jensen smiled softly and Jared had to smile right back.

After a few moments of silent, sweet smiling, Nathan rolled his eyes and sighed as he stood up. “Alright, we’ll just meet you at Mom’s. I can’t watch this much longer.”

Katie chuckled and leaned into Jensen to hug and kiss his cheek with a quiet, “Congratulations. I’m real happy for you.”

He hugged back tightly and kissed the side of her head. But he was warmed even further when Nathan hugged Jared and could be heard murmuring, “You picked a good one.”

Jared grinned and rubbed his back with care, softly replying, “Yeah, I know.”

Katie moved over to Jared and Nathan slid in with a wary, but playful look. “You better do him good.”

“Shut up and come here,” Jensen laughed, pulling Nathan into a hug. He squeezed with more care than he could even imagine, suddenly realizing how wonderful it was to acknowledge that he and Jared were good together, and Nathan believed it, too. “I love you, kiddo,” Jensen whispered. 

Nathan hugged back, firmer than ever before. With his head tucked into Jensen’s neck, he whispered back, “Love you, too, Dad.”

They shared a smiled as they let go and Nathan promised to let Sandy know they were running late on the day but to not wait on them. 

Once Nathan and Katie were gone, Jared rounded the island and cornered Jensen against the counter, covering him in a hug, all warm and caring with wide palms across his back, stretching fingers as wide as he could. Jensen clung to Jared and took a deep breath to keep budding tears away. 

Jared’s voice came out rough, and they were both aware it was the sound of him holding back his own tears. “I love that he calls you dad.”

Jensen’s fingers dug into Jared’s shirt. “Me, too.”

“I love _you_.”

He released a hand from Jared’s back and wound it up around Jared’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. “You better,” he said on a grin and kissed Jared again.

Jared pushed into Jensen and slid a leg closer so they were touching from chests down to knees. Then his hand coasted down Jensen’s side, over the curve of his ass, and behind his thigh before tugging to bring Jensen’s leg around his own and force their hips tight together. 

Jensen groaned into his mouth but didn’t stop kissing, just ground into Jared as their dicks rubbed together. “We’re gonna be late,” he mumbled. “To Sandy’s.”

“We’ve got more celebrating to do,” Jared said as he bit into Jensen’s lower lip. “This’s been a long time comin’ and I want to properly observe the occasion.”

He chuckled then surged up to kiss and continued to rock against Jared, fully content to celebrate for as long as they needed to.


End file.
